Stardust
by br0flove
Summary: SF/SS: A discovery. A loss. A rock. - just leave me your stardust to remember you by.


This is for Lissa and Asa.

Lissa because she's the one who inspired me to write this with her picture of Skyfire and this song http:// biju - no-shukaku . deviantart. com/ar t/ Stardust-to-Remember-You-By-141603582 and because I love her.  
Asa, because she's going through a hard time, and I really want her to be okay. ;A;

I know, another songfic. Derp.  
Song; Boats and Birds - Gregory and the Hawk.

* * *

Stardust

_If you be my star  
I'll be your sky  
you can hide underneath me and come out at night  
when I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine  
but you can skyrocket away from me  
and never come back if you find another galaxy  
far from here with more room to fly  
just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

- -

Starscream turns to his best friend and flashes an amazing smile, the shuttle's engine rumbles happily in response as he stands from his desk to see what Starscream has in his hands. He peers over the little one's shoulder and holds his servo against a sleek, feminine hip. "What's that you got there, Star?" He asks in curiosity, resting a light chin against the little one's shoulder and the Seeker smiles like a Sparkling; newly equipped with a toy.

"This, my dear Sky," he rumbles, "is something I like to call _the future_."

Skyfire chuckles and loops his arms around the Seeker's waist, pulling his love close to him and nuzzling into gentle, sensitive neck wires. Starscream holds it up for blue eyes to scan and Skyfire whistles in fascination. "Particles, huh?" And Starscream nods.

"_Star_dust grains, actually. Apparently contained within meteorites of some sort.." Starscream moves the datapad back to his face and curls closer against the shuttle's chest plates. "Holds some fertile _reservoirs_," - Skyfire chuckles at the accent Starscream purrs - "of stardust called.. uh.."

"Carbonaceous chondrite?"

Starscream growls playfully and pushes his best friend with a gentle back thrust of his aft. The shuttle grunts and holds Starscream tighter to him, chucking the datapad carelessly on his desk and ignoring that nerdy little whine that escapes the Seeker as he does so.

"You'll get it back," he promises, lips finding wires and tugging on them with his dentals. "So, _Star_ dust?"

Starscream grins and twists in Skyfire's arms, mouth plates meeting Skyfire's.

- -

_if you be my boat  
I'll be your sea  
a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity  
ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze  
I live to make you free  
I live to make you free  
but you can set sail to the west if you want to  
and past the horizon till I can't even see you  
far from here where the beaches are wide  
just leave me your wake to remember you by_

- -

Starscream curls close to Skyfire. "Can you believe it, Sky?" He whispers, shock emitting in his voice, shaking his vocal processor as he clings to the shuttle with _pure_ happiness. "We found something. We found _life_. Life.."

Skyfire smiles. "_You_ found life," he corrects. "I just studied deeper into it."

Starscream ignores the other's comment and curls into his shuttle's neck, kissing wires and wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders. "I can't wait to go," he admits shyly, playing with the tips of Skyfire's wings (barely being able to reach them). "Think how fascinating it will be, discovering a new form of life.."

Skyfire hums softly, nodding but not really paying attention. Starscream continues. "I wonder what they look like," the Seeker muses, "I bet they're an ugly species, nothing beats _us_. We're beautiful." He boasts and Skyfire chuckles loudly at his Seeker's ego, shaking his head in amusement. Starscream smiles.

"Just a few more joors," he whispers. "We'll be making a discovery."

Skyfire nods, hiding against Starscream.

x x

Starscream doesn't mean to lose Skyfire, but he does. He searches, for as long as he can think, work and _fly_. He searches for his love, trying to sense his spark through his own, but Starscream's spark is aching and his optics are burning. He's so cold, and he's so lonely.

It takes centuries when he finally finds his love, awakening him with his leader by his side, watching their relationship and how brightly Starscream shines when Skyfire turns to him and thanks him for saving him. Starscream lets Skyfire learn their ways.

And then Skyfire leaves them.

For the _Autobots_.

Starscream feels betrayed, promising to get back his lover, no matter what the risk. He has spent centuries looking for the other; and now he has found him. He refuses to lose him so easily. Keeping silent from his leader and subordinates, Starscream slowly makes his plans.

Never once does he realise Skyfire has been holding that stardust they had once found.

- -

_if you be my star  
I'll be your sky  
you can hide underneath me and come out at night  
when I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine_

- -

"Are you alright, Skyfire?"

The Autobot turns to his leader and nods to Optimus with a small, shaky smile on his face plates, hiding his servo behind his back as he bows his head respectively. "Yes, sir," he lies, "I'm just thinking is all."

"Ah," Optimus muses with a knowing smile, "do not think too much, Skyfire. Get some rest, perhaps it will do you some good. Your shift has been taken by Jazz, so please, recharge and take your mind off of your worries." As the Autobot leader leaves he turns back and gives the shuttle another smile beneath his faceplate. "They never know what they lose until they find it, and lose it again."

Skyfire blinks.

"Give him time to realise his ways." The door shuts and Skyfire pulls the stardust from behind his back, bringing it to his face and examining it. He offlines his optics and rests his forehead against the rock, a gush of air escaping his vents as he falls back on his berth and _dreams_ of his Star.

- -

_but you can skyrocket away from me  
and never come back if you find another galaxy  
far from here with more room to fly  
just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

- -

Skyfire stares across the battle field to the Seeker atop of a mountain, servos on his slender hips. His gaze is above to the clouds, watching his brothers and Skyfire realises that the Seeker is vulnerable. He takes his chance and turns to find a short cut to the Seeker's surprise.

By the time he reaches the mountain top, Starscream has turned around and is facing him. He is smiling, he is staring and he looks _broken_. Skyfire clutches the small stardust in his servo and moves closer to Starscream, but the Seeker moves back and Skyfire whimpers softly.

"Star.." He begs, and Starscream holds a servo up to silence the other.

"Please don't," the Seeker orders gently, "I really.. don't wish to hurt you Sky. But if you continue to try and attack me with surprise and _emotion_ you are sadly mistaken if you think I will fall into your arms again." Skyfire's spark beats rapidly, and he steps closer to Starscream again, looking over the small one with a hurt glare.

"Can you feel that?" He asks, pointing to his chest with his free servo, and Starscream holds his hand over his cockpit; shaking his head and offlining his optics. "I know you can," the Autobot whispers, "I can feel you.. you can feel me."

Starscream holds his helm in his servo, dropping the other and raising his arm, null ray pointed at the Autobot. "Go away," he demands, "Skyfire.. Leave.. I will- I will shoot you.."

Skyfire smiles at the Seeker, "Will you?" He whispers as he steps closer, circling his little Star as he clasps onto his hips and purrs his engines in relief. The same. He feels the same. "You could never hurt me. Not physically.."

Starscream drops his shaking arm and holds his servo against Skyfire's arm, and the Autobot pulls him closer, kissing sensitive wires of the Decepticon's neck and nuzzling them. "Star," he whispers, "I miss you."

The Decepticon shakes his head, gripping Skyfire's arm and pulling him away with leaking optics. He does not turn. "Please," he begs in a shaky voice, something Skyfire realises he misses also. "Please, stop this.. stop loving me.. stop making me love you. _Stop coming to me_.. I can't.. Sky, I can't."

Skyfire moves behind the Seeker, breaking the stardust in his servo and placing one half to the other's servo, kissing the side of Starscream's helm. "I can't," he responds softly. "I love you."

Skyfire takes off and Starscream stares at the reason of their hurt. He wants to crush the little rock, but does not. He offlines his optics and violently clenches his free servo, freeing the tension and pushing his servos tight into fists again; and over a private line - a _bond's_ line - he sends Skyfire a message:

_I love you too._

- -

_stardust to remember you by._


End file.
